monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe
Introduction= "Zoe (4...ever?). An eldritch cutie who went from endless deity of the dark realms to ultimate fangirl." ''- Zoe's introduction (Second Term)'' Zoe, formerly known as Z'Gord, Ruler of the Dark Realms, is an eldritch deity who appears in a few secret endings of Monster Prom. After she is released, she can either cause mayhem, or, after being introduced to the wonders of high school, decide to become a high school girl. The Monster Prom: Second Term DLC adds her as a new main love interest. In Monster Prom: REVERSE she earns the status as the new yellow-colored playable character, replacing Oz, who in that game is one of the love interests. Zoe is voiced by Casey Mongillo (@CaseyTheVA). Appearance In her initial appearance, Zoe is contained in a mysterious totem available from the shop. Her true form resembles a horrendous mass of eldritch horror, with several green eyes, tendrils, and arms. She also sports a massive maw at the top with a whip-like tongue. When gaining a more physical and humanoid appearance, Zoe appears as a cephalopod-like monster with two wide void-like eyes, her "hair" actually being a writhing mass of tendrils with a large green eye in it. She also has another green eye above her chest and a mouth on her left arm while her right arm is a tentacle. Outfits In the concept art for Zoe's more human-like form, she was seen wearing a yellow dress with lighter yellow accents and yellow sandals. However, this outfit for her was not kept when her humanoid self was added in the Monster Prom: Second Term DLC, but was instead reworked into her prom outfit, with the addition of yellow bows in her "hair" and a pink corsage on her wrist. Zoe's main outfit consists of a yellow zip-up hoodie with the face of an emoji on it. She also wears black leggings with many holes revealing eyes, a mouth, and other facial features popping out from it. Her costume when in the ''auditorium'' is a hooded beige cowl. Parts of the costume, such as the hood, edge of the sleeves, and edge of the cape, are lined with orange trim. It is also decorated with yellow eye patterns. She has a rolled up mat on her back, a weapon strapped to her waist, and a candle in a skull candleholder at her side. One of her alternate outfits consists of a pink, oversized graphic t-shirt of an anime character. She also wears long, loose-fitting jeans and gray shoes that only slightly show up from under her pants. Her second alternative outfit consists of a light yellow short-sleeved blouse and a yellow-orange suspender skirt. Her shoes are a pair of open-toed, teal sandals. For The Startkicker Update, she received a limited time summer-themed outfit. Her tentacle hair was styled upwards and held by a bandana, and one of the tentacles held a green shovel. She wore a frilly and yellow one-piece bathing suit, with orange water wings patterned with pawprints (right) and swirls (left). Stat Requirements Lowest requirements are as follows: Hearts = 12+ Smarts = 7 Boldness = 4 (maybe 1) Creativity = 12 confirmed Charm = 7 confirmed Fun = 6 confirmed |-|Gallery= Gallery Zoe_Prom_Dress.png|Zoe's Prom Dress Zoe_Rejection.png|Zoe Rejecting the Player Vickyzoe.jpg|Secret DEITY ending, with Vicky Zoe_Cultist_Ending.png|Secret PROPHET ending Living_her_truth.png|Secret IDENTITY ending FellowStudent.jpg|Zoe in the FELLOW STUDENT ending Pmp1.jpg|Z'Gord as it appears in the PRANK MASTERZ secret ending Zoe_Oz_Polaroid.png|Polaroid with Oz Zoe_Amira_Polaroid.png|Polaroid with Amira Zoe_Brian_Polaroid.png|Polaroid with Brian Polaroid_with_Vicky.png|Polaroid with Vicky Poloroid 19.jpg 296daf00d7fe456cadb016548aa99da7 original.jpg|Early concept sketch of Zoe's humanoid form o2.png|Zoe's default outfit o3.png o1.png o4.png|Zoe's auditorium outfit o5.png|Zoe's gym outfit Vera Zoe Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Vera and Zoe Oz Yellow Zoe Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Oz and Zoe mp-zoe.gif|Zoe sticker by Tom Eccles, from Beautiful Glitch's official Giphy account |-|Personality= Personality Originally, Zoe lived for many eons believing that she was destined to bring about the destruction of the world and to tear reality asunder. In truth, Zoe harbors a sense of isolation, for when she revealed herself from the totem, she stated that she has never received any compliments in her existence, and even the act of blushing was bizarre to her. With time, Zoe appears to have abandoned her purpose and instead take the form of a high school girl and just live a life of entertainment. She is incredibly curious, often asking the rest of the cast various questions, and expressing a love for doing "obsessive online research". Zoe likes fandoms, weirdos, and what she believes to be the ultimate ship, Naruto x Garfield. She dislikes bigots, mindless cultists, and being trapped inside a totem.https://twitter.com/monsterprom/status/1088859325332946944?s=20 |-|Relationships= Friends Damien LaVey: She loves to see Damien's soft side. They also enjoy roleplaying together.https://twitter.com/monsterprom/status/1174033276438138881 Liam de Lioncourt: Miranda Vanderbilt: Polly Geist: Scott Howl: Vera Oberlin: |-|Choices (Spoilers)= "This section is more for completionists who have already enjoyed the game. Do not continue reading if you don't want to be spoiled of the games choices and secrets!" Secret Endings * As main love interest ** DEITY ** IDENTITY (Second Term) ** PROPHET (Second Term) * Minor roles & cameos ** PRANK MASTERZ Monster Prom's Stupidest Pop Quiz Ever! During the quiz through two different questions, you will choose two of your classmates to start romancing. Here are the answers to give to start with Zoe. Lunch Options Lunch time scenarios with Zoe. Lunch gives +3 hearts so it doesn't hurt to make sure to guarantee Zoe likes you. Zoe Versus Other Love Interests |-|Misc.= Trivia |-|References= Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Monster